Moments
by saxgirl42
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around hugging, bonding, and the Straw Hat Crew's swordsman.
1. Sanji

**_Author's Note:_ _Welcome to my first One Piece fic! It's going to be a set of drabbles dedicated to huggies for Zoro. Because he's great and needs them. X3 There are going to be six in all, one for each of the crew. And yes, there are only six, because these are set before Franky and Brook and the Thousand Sunny. The drabbles are going to range from silly to slightly angsty, and they'll all be 1000 words or less._**

_**So, without any further ado, the first up is: Sanji!**_

_**Enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review!**_

**__****Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, and that goes for all further chapters, as well.

o-o-o

**Sanji**

I can already tell it's not going to be a good day. Usually when I have these feelings, I try to keep them to myself. I try to be cool, you know. Suave. Totally in control of my emotions.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CIGARETTES!?"

Unless I am devoid of nicotine.

"I have them."

I round on my captain furiously, already holding my hands out for my cigs.

"Give them back," I demand.

"No."

"Damn it, Luffy, what the hell? Give them _back_!" I yell. Luffy refuses, staring me down without expression.

"No. Not until you get along better with Zoro."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Not until you get along –"

"I _heard_ you, you idiot, I just don't understand! Why the hell do we have to get along?"

"Because I'm sick of your fighting. Proper nakama don't fight. You'll get your cigarettes back as soon as you two get along."

"How will you know when we get along?"

"You need to hug."

"_WHAT?!_"

o-o-o

I can't believe I'm stalking Zoro.

I feel disgusting.

He's napping on the deck near the base of the mast. He sleeps so soundly that I know I could probably just sneak up on him now and hug him real quick, then run away before he realizes what happened, but Luffy insists it has to be a "real" hug.

Also, I don't trust how close his swords are to his hand. I've seen those blades move faster than my eye can follow. If I sneak up on him now I could easily lose one of my limbs or – worse – my head.

But I'm already starting to feel the lack of nicotine. It's been too long since my last cigarette. I'm getting irritable.

Damn it, I need to hug that shitty swordsman.

I heave a sigh and approach him, ready to kick him awake and get it over with.

"What do you want, chef?"

Good, he's already awake. That means the kicking won't be necessary, which means he'll be in a better mood.

"I have a… favor to ask of you."

This gets his attention. He opens one eye and squints up at me, looking less than trusting.

"Yeah?"

I hesitate, suddenly feeling utterly ridiculous. I can't believe Luffy is making me do this…

Zoro opens both eyes to look at me. "Spit it out."

"I need you to hug me."

There is silence for a minute, during which Zoro stares at me like he's never seen me before in his life and I try to avoid his gaze at all costs. Yep. This is completely ridiculous. Luffy will pay.

"You're joking."

"I wish," I say. "Look, Luffy took my cigarettes and won't give them back until the two of us get along. Apparently, to him, that means hugging. So… how about it?"

"Not a chance in hell." He closes his eyes again.

"Damn it, Zoro! Come on!" I yell.

"Nah. It would do you well to quit smoking, anyway."

He can_not_ be serious. I have already gone too long without nicotine, and the stupid swordsman is doing nothing to help the irritability. I am about to kick his ass when I hear Luffy clear his throat from where he is watching near the stairs. I groan and roll my eyes. I can't believe what I'm about to say. I must really be desperate...

"Please, Zoro," I mutter.

"… Did you just say 'please'?"

"Shut-up and hug me."

"You know, anyone listening in on this conversation could be getting the wrong idea."

"I actually don't care."

"You're serious about this."

"I just want my cigarettes."

"Fine."

"… Huh?"

"I said fine. Now hold still."

Zoro stands and faces me and I can tell he really doesn't want to do this. He looks the same as he does before a serious battle. I'm actually a little frightened.

He grabs my wrist and tugs me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hesitantly return the embrace, feeling pretty awkward.

"Think Luffy's seen us?" he asks.

I glance over toward the stairs and see our captain grinning. He sets a little white box down by the top of the stairs and skips off.

"Yep."

We split immediately, and Zoro lies right back down on the deck, returning to his nap like nothing happened. I head straight for my box of cigs, but hesitate before lighting the first one.

"Oy, Zoro."

He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's listening.

"… Thanks."

o-o-o

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! **_

_**Next up: Nami**_


	2. Nami

_**Author's Note: Drabble #2! As you can see, it's Nami this time. I don't have much else to say besides please enjoy and leave a review, so without any ado at all:**_

_**Please enjoy and leave a review! XD**_

o-o-o

**Nami**

He's been gone for too long.

Everyone else in the crew has already returned from their battles. Even Luffy managed to get back, sporting some impressive gashes along with his trademark grin. We're all a bit worse for the wear. Sanji's feet are raw, Usopp's nose is bleeding, Chopper's right horn looks like it's almost been chipped off, and even Robin is covered in a bunch of scratches. As for me, I'm bruised and nursing a sore arm. I think the damn thing may be out of the socket.

But despite all of our wounds and fatigue, everyone has returned to the Going Merry.

Everyone, that is, except Zoro.

"Maybe I should go look for him," Luffy suggests. It's a weak proposal, since he doesn't even look like he can stand.

"Well, someone should. For all we know, the shitty swordsman's lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood," Sanji says darkly, lighting a cigarette and trying to pretend that the image he's conjured up doesn't bother him. I think he knows he isn't kidding anyone, so I let it go.

"I'm going to find him," Luffy says, rising to his feet. He wobbles and almost falls, but Sanji is quick to catch him.

"You're in no state to be going anywhere, captain," he says gently, lowering Luffy to the ground once again. I can tell Luffy wants to protest, so I decide to step up.

"I'll go," I say, making sure that my tone doesn't allow for any dispute. Luffy looks up at me hopefully, so I force a smile. "He's probably just lost and can't find his way back to the ship." Luffy grins back at me.

"That sounds like Zoro!" he chirps.

"Be careful," Robin tells me before I head back into the woods I had just managed to escape. I nod and step into the growing shadows of the forest.

A feeling of foreboding rises in my chest and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. Too many what-ifs cross my mind and I have trouble holding them down.

I'm a pretty pessimistic person most of the time. I can't help it; it's just the way I am. And now my mind it playing out these horrible scenarios in which Zoro has been killed and all I'm going to bring back to Luffy and the rest of the crew is the sliced and bleeding corpse of one of our greatest friends. I've seen too many of Zoro's battles. I know he doesn't often think of his health. He thinks of victory and little else, even if that means dying "honorably."

Something up ahead moves in the underbrush and I'm immediately on my guard. I wish I had thought to bring my staff with me…

But whatever is in the brush suddenly runs, apparently scared off by something else. I take a defensive stance and prepare to meet whatever is coming my way, but it is not necessary once I see what caused the disturbance. My arms fall to my sides and I feel relief coarse warmly through my veins.

"Zoro," I breathe.

He's alive. Bleeding profusely, barely able to stand, and trembling all over, but alive. And I couldn't be more relieved. That should show you the kind of logic that exists in the life of piracy. His eyes are slightly clouded, but he manages to meet my gaze nonetheless, his expression questioning.

"Nami?" he rasps. "What are you doing here?"

I almost laugh at the ridiculous question.

"Looking for you, you idiot!" I half-yell. "Did you think we wouldn't be worried?"

"I'm fine," Zoro says, a knee-jerk reaction. "I was on my way back anyway. You could have waited for –"

"No," I interrupt softly, no longer meeting his gaze. I don't want him to see the encroaching tears in my eyes. Not yet. They appear suddenly but swiftly, and I know it's just the stress of the past few days coming up in one big rush, but I can't help it.

"Nami?" He takes a step toward me, leaning heavily upon his swords. He seems genuinely concerned, and I find myself almost too choked up to speak.

"No, we couldn't have just waited," I manage. "We had no idea where you _were_, Zoro. It… it was too long." I pause to collect myself, but he says nothing. I am kind of surprised; usually he would take this opportunity to say something offhanded or sarcastic to lighten the mood, but his lack of comment makes me nervous. Is he more injured and exhausted than I had originally thought, or –

My thoughts are cut off by his sudden presence before me and a soothing hand on the back of my head, gently pressing my face against his shoulder. I am a bit surprised. I hadn't even noticed him move. And I had never realized Zoro could be so… tender.

"I'm fine," he says again, and I can feel his voice vibrating deep in his chest. It's strangely comforting. "Really."

I meekly wrap my arms around his waist and we stand like that for a couple minutes, me crying into his already dirty shirt, he being silently supportive. Until…

"You do know you're getting blood all over yourself, right?"

I chuckle wetly and pull back to see him looking at me with a mock-serious face, one brow arched.

"I don't care," I say, leaning back into the embrace. "I'll just add the cost of a new shirt to your ever-growing debt."

"What?! Now hold on a second, you can't just keep adding things –"

I smile as he continues his rant. Now I know for sure that he truly will be fine.

o-o-o

_**Thanks for reading - comments are love, people!**_

_**Next up: Chopper**_


	3. Chopper

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Other fandoms (coughGoodOmenscough) kind of got in the way... I'm attempting something I've never done before, and it's taking a lot of my time and attention. I'll try not to have such a huge gap between this chapter and the next, though!**_

_**So here's Chopper! I'm actually kind of nervous about posting this one. There seem to be a lot of high expectations for this chapter, and I had a bit of trouble getting it to be halfway decent, so... I hope it's up to par!**_

_**So, just enjoy and leave a review! Thanks, guys!**_

o-o-o

**Chopper**

The night is calm, quiet, and peaceful. It's perfect weather for sailing.

And – according to Usopp – for haunting.

I shiver up in the crow's nest, trying desperately not to think of the scary story I had overheard Usopp telling a very eager Luffy after dinner. Something about a haunted Navy battleship, where the entire crew is dead and missing and the ghostly captain sails alone on clear nights searching for them, never sleeping and attacking any ships he comes across with his evil powers.

Another shiver.

I try to put the tale out of my mind. I'm a pirate! I shouldn't be scared of ghost stories and legends, and Nami is always saying what a liar Usopp is, anyway. He could very well be lying about this story, too!

The thought makes me feel a bit better and I smile up at the moon. A lone cloud floats over it, casting a shadow over the ship, and something below me moves.

I freeze.

I know for a fact that I am the only one not below deck.

Ohgodohgodohgod.

I drop to the floor of the crow's nest, shaking wildly and unable to muster enough courage to look down.

I try to rationalize the situation. It could just be someone coming up for fresh air, but then I would have heard a door and footsteps. Maybe it was a seagull, but we were too far out at sea for birds to be expected. It could have been the wind, but the light breeze whipping at our flag wasn't nearly strong enough to move anything currently on the deck; Nami had made us clean up before dinner.

It could be a ghost.

NO! No, I will _not_ think that. It's impossible. Ghosts don't exist! … Right?

I take in a deep breath and rise a little bit, just high enough for me to peer over the edge of the crow's nest. I don't see anything at first, but then another cloud crosses the moon and casts a shadow and I swear something moves in the darkness. I scramble away from the edge until my back is resting against the mast, my breath coming in short, frightened gasps.

Something is _definitely_ down there.

Ergo, I will stay up here.

I am quite content with that decision for about ten seconds before my pirate instinct kicks in.

If there _is_ a ghost down there (which I am now almost positive there is), then the others could be in trouble. I have to warn them! But to do so…

I gulp.

I have to go down _there_.

"C-come on, Chopper," I mutter to myself through chattering teeth. "B-b-be a p-pirate." I take in a tremulous breath and move toward the ladder, not allowing myself any more time to think.

The deck is completely quiet when I reach it and I'm tempted to just climb back up. I clench my front hooves and the clacking noise comforts me. I am just about to make a mad dash for the door leading below deck when I see the shadow of something coming up behind me.

I freak.

"GRAAAAUUUUAAARGGGHH!!!"

Before whatever it is can get me, I sprint for the door, burst through, and throw myself down the stairs and onto the first cot I reach, shivering into the blankets.

"- the hell?" a voice grumbles, and I feel a great rush of relief.

"Zoro, help!" I squeal. "There's a ghost outside and it's gonna get me!"

I expect a groan or to be kicked off the cot, but instead he just sighs and sits up, pulling me into his lap by the scruff of my neck.

"What now?" he says, rubbing his other hand over his eyes. I hesitate, wringing my front hooves nervously. Sitting in Zoro's lap, feeling his solid presence and strong hand at my back, my ghost theory sounds suddenly… silly.

"I, um… er," I say, then look up at him sheepishly. He cocks an eyebrow but says nothing, waiting for me to continue. "I… I thought there was a ghost outside."

"A ghost."

"… Yeah."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Usopp's story, would it?"

"Er…"

Zoro sighs and picks me up by my scruff again, setting me down on the cot beside him. A little part of me starts to panic, thinking he's just going to leave me alone, but then I see that he is stretching and reaching to grab his shirt from where it's hanging over a nearby chair.

"How much longer is your watch?" he asks, slipping the shirt over his head and reaching for his swords next. I can only watch, still a little baffled by what was going on.

"About an hour or two."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Go?"

"Go," Zoro says, gesturing toward the still-open door. "I'll stay up with you through the rest of your watch."

I feel like I might cry, I'm so happy.

I jump down from the cot and trot after him onto the deck, which suddenly isn't scary anymore. Zoro settles down on the floor near the mast, resting his back against the solid structure. I sit beside him with a content sigh and we spend a moment in silence.

"You're still shivering," Zoro says after a bit, which is funny because even I hadn't noticed. "Come here."

I look up at him skeptically, and he cocks an eyebrow… _again_.

"Well?"

"Okay!" I squeak, clambering into his lap. I curl up happily against his chest and smile when strong arms wrap around me. I snuggle into him and relish the sudden feeling of security, a strong sense that nothing could possibly get to me here.

I don't think I've ever felt so safe.

o-o-o

_**Poor Chopper. There was never anything there, silly! ... Or was there? -waggles eyebrows-**_

_**Please leave some feedback! Comments are love!**_

_**Up next: Usopp**_

_**PS: I almost forgot! I'm blanking on a scenario for the Robin-hug, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me. I'd really appreciate it!**_


	4. Usopp

_**Author's Note: I officially fail at keeping my word for fast updates. My sincerest apologies, dear readers! The break between chapters was far, far longer than I had anticipated.**_

_**But, finally, here we are! It's Usopp's turn. In all honesty, I still don't think I got this one right, but I've been writing it and rewriting it for three days now, so it's time to just be done.**_

_**Also, I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for my Robin-hug story! I really appreciate all the feedback. I think I have an idea ready, so we'll see how it turns out in the end!**_

_**Now, on to the story!**_

o-o-o

**Usopp**

It has now been my birthday for a whole eight hours, and no one has said a word. I'm having trouble deciding if they forgot, or if they just don't care.

I've been throwing dirty looks at Sanji all afternoon, but he's oblivious. Stupid chef. Chopper hasn't noticed my dirty looks, either. Neither has Luffy, or Nami, or Robin, or Zoro.

Actually, I take that back. Zoro hasn't noticed because he's asleep.

But still! Another year older, and _no one_ cares? What's _with_ that?

"Oy, Nami!" Luffy yells from his perch atop the Merry's head. "There's an island up ahead! Are we stopping there?"

"Yes! We should be arriving in about two hours!" Nami calls back from below deck.

Great. Now we have to stop on some mystery island. Knowing us, we'll probably end up getting in some sort of trouble and then goodness knows what the rest of this birthday will be like.

"We're almost to an island?" Chopper finally looks up from the book he's been reading, obviously excited.

"Yep," Sanji says from his position by the railing. "You can see it on the horizon over there."

"YAY!" Chopper yells, throwing his little hooves into the air. "ISLAND FOOD! AND CAKE!"

"Cake?" I ask quickly. Sanji's eyes widen and he grabs Chopper, clapping a hand over the little doctor's mouth.

"Ah, kids," he laughs, looking rather nervous. "Always craving candy and cake, am I right?"

"Yeah. Right," I say, narrowing my eyes at them, but they don't say anything else so I turn back to polishing my old slingshot.

Cake, eh? Interesting. Maybe they're planning a birthday party for me on the island, and they're trying to keep it a secret. That would make sense, right? I mean, it's either that or they actually did forget and Sanji and Chopper are just being weird.

But why go to the lengths of planning a surprise party when they could just as easily have told me Happy Birthday on the ship and saved me from all this angst?

Yeesh, this is frustrating. I'm starting to think that birthdays are just a pain.

I dip my rag into the polishing oil and rub it over the worn handle of my slingshot, deep in thought. This old thing has been with me for so long, I've memorized every scratch, every dent, every crack. And now…

I sigh and run a finger over the newest crack, which threatens to split the old wooden handle in two. Maybe it's about time to let this old slingshot go. Another battle and she might be toast. Ah, well. For the time being, it doesn't hurt to shine her up a little more.

We reach the island just around sundown, and Nami insists we all go explore the port town. She officially fails at being subtle. At least the others aren't grinning like maniacs.

The port town is quaint and seems peaceful enough. Nami leads us to a little bar near the water and ushers everyone inside excitedly, but before I can follow, I feel a strong hand grab my elbow.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Zoro says. I glance at Nami, who makes a face at Zoro but doesn't object, so I let the swordsman pull me into a little alley nearby.

"Look," he says, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "I take it you already know that we planned a surprise party for your birthday, right?"

I open my mouth to protest, but decide it's not really worth it.

"Kind of, yeah," I say sheepishly. "But I swear I'll pretend to be surprised!"

"Don't worry about that," Zoro says. "Just… I have something to give you that I don't really want the others to know about." He pulls a small package wrapped in brown paper out of the satchel Nami had made him carry from the ship and hands it to me. "Here. Happy Birthday."

I take the package with some apprehension. Zoro rolls his eyes and says, "It's not a bomb, Usopp. Just open it."

That's all the permission I need.

I tear through the paper and am pleasantly shocked when a shining new (_expensive_-looking) slingshot tumbles into my hand. I heft it and carefully check the sighting and weight. It's… well, perfect.

"Zoro," I gasp. "This is –"

"Look, I know it may seem extravagant, but I saw your old slingshot was badly cracked in that last fight and I figured, what good is a sniper without a proper weapon? So…" Zoro shrugged, looking mildly awkward. "There you are."

"Wow." I honestly can't think of anything else to say. Then the obvious comes to mind, and I end up blurting, "Thank you!"

And then I impulsively give Zoro, one of the strongest and sometimes most frightening men I know, a gigantic, leaping hug.

And _then_… I realize what I'm doing.

It takes a second for me to detach myself from him, after which I laugh nervously and shuffle my feet.

"Should we… um… just forget I did that?" I ask. Zoro fixes me with a strange look and for a moment I think he might whack me, but then he just shrugs.

"Whatever you say," he says. "As long as you don't tell the others where you got that slingshot from."

"Sure," I say as we start walking back to the bar. "But why can't I tell them?"

"Because I may have used some of the money I owe Nami to pay for it."

"_What_?! Zoro… she'll _kill_ you!" I gasp, knowing all too well how hard Nami has been trying to get Zoro to repay his debt. He just smirks.

"Only if she finds out. Besides, it was worth it." Then he ruffles my hair, messing up my bandana in the process, and says, "Happy Birthday, kid."

And even though I want to tell him that I'm technically not a kid anymore, and I'm only a measly two years younger than him anyway, I end up just grinning and carefully hiding my new slingshot in my pocket, thinking that maybe this birthday wasn't so bad, after all.

o-o-o

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I LOVE THEM.**_

_**Up next: Luffy**_


	5. Luffy

**_Author's Note: Oh my goodness. I had far too many ideas for Luffy's hug. I think the hardest part of writing this one was deciding which one I would post! _**

**_For some reason, though, I couldn't get this particular scenario out of my head, so... voila! It is finished. It's a teensy bit angstier than some of the previous ones, but oh well. They can't all be pure fluff, right? XD_**

**_So without any further ado, please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks!_**

o-o-o

**Luffy**

The storm comes without warning, replacing the summer sun with darkness and winds so strong they've turned the waves into mountains.

I've already told everyone to go below deck, but just as I'm about to follow them, a particularly strong gust of wind comes out of nowhere and rips my hat from my head.

"NO!" I cry out in horror, stretching for it, but it's too late; it's in the ocean before my fingers even brush the brim.

Without thinking, I run to the side of the ship and stretch over the rail, hooking my legs around the posts so I won't fall over. I can just barely see my hat floating on a swell about twenty yards away so I stretch for it again. The usual sense of danger doesn't kick in. I _need_ my hat! It's my most precious possession!

Someone calls to me from the doorway, but I can barely hear them over the storm. The rain is coming down in sheets, making the wood slick, and I feel my hold on the rail slipping, but I'm so close to reaching my hat, just a little bit further…

"LUFFY!"

Uh-oh.

A hand just grazes the back of my vest as my grip finally fails and I tumble over the rail, my stomach flipping with the terrible feeling of free fall. It seems to take forever for me to hit the water, but once I do, I start to panic. My eyes go wide and I clap my hands over my nose and mouth so that I won't breathe in water on accident, and my first thought is that I'm going to drown.

I'm sinking too fast, I can't breathe, the surface is getting farther and farther away, and I'm going to drown.

I close my eyes. Maybe it'll be less scary that way. I didn't get a good breath before I sank so my lungs are already burning, but I can't move my hands from my mouth. I keep expecting to see my life flash before my eyes, but all I can think of is my crew and how I probably just let them down by dying from something stupid like falling into the sea.

Then strong hands seize me around the middle, and all thoughts of dying are cut off. I can't help but smile against my palms; I'd know those hands anywhere.

Zoro swims for the surface with almost laughable ease, even when weighed down with me. I can't believe how simple it is for him, but then he _has_ done this many times before. We break the surface gasping for air and Zoro turns immediately for the Going Merry. Someone has lowered a rope, and I can see Sanji and Usopp peering nervously over the rail, prepared to drag us to safety.

Zoro places the rope firmly in my hands.

"Hang on tight. I'll be right back," he yells over the pounding waves before disappearing beneath the surface of the water once more. I can't really object, so I just cling to the rope and let my crewmates pull me up.

But something isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to go. Zoro and I are supposed to get pulled up together. That's the way it always is. This abandonment is new, and I don't like it.

I clamber over the railing with Sanji's help and feel relief at having something solid beneath my feet again, but the feeling is quickly replaced by fear. The storm is getting worse and there's no sign of Zoro in the water.

"He'll be fine," Sanji says, slinging an arm over my shoulders and trying to direct me below deck. "Just get inside. I'll help him back up."

"No," I growl. I throw off Sanji's arm and run back to the rail, searching desperately in the waves for any sign of my first mate. Stupid Zoro! What the hell does he think he's doing? He might be a strong swimmer, but surely no one can survive for long in a storm like this, even someone as strong as Zoro.

"Luffy, come on!" Sanji calls, grabbing my arm and pulling. I wrench out of his grip and stubbornly return to my search. Has it been too long? Will someone have to go after him? I feel my heart beating furiously in my chest and fear constricts my throat, making it rather hard to breathe.

"There!" Usopp suddenly yells, pointing somewhere slightly in front of the ship. I look that way and, sure enough, spot Zoro swimming toward us. Relief surges through my body and I break out into a broad grin.

The rope is lowered again, and the three of us easily pull Zoro onto the deck. He collapses against the rail to catch his breath as Usopp and Sanji – after making sure we're both fine – hurry back below deck, urging us to do the same.

But I can only stare at my exhausted first mate. Or, more specifically, at the limp, drenched hat clutched in my exhausted first mate's right hand.

I had completely forgotten about it.

How had I completely forgotten about _my hat_? My most precious possession? The reason I had fallen into the water in the first place?

Zoro stands and walks over to me. He stuffs the straw hat back on my head and gives my shoulder an affectionate pat before passing me on his way to the door.

"Zoro," I call, not moving. Zoro pauses, but says nothing. My hands clench into fists at my side. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Risk your life for something stupid."

"Luffy, you were _drowning_. I couldn't just –"

"Not me," I interrupt, finally turning to face my swordsman. "My hat. How can you be the best swordsman if you drown trying to get some stupid hat?" Zoro frowns.

"'Stupid hat'? Luffy, what's -?"

But he doesn't get to finish again, as I've already run through the rain and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I can live without a hat," I say into the salty wet fabric of his shirt. "I can't live without Zoro." Zoro sighs and places a firm hand on the back of my head.

"I'm fine, Luffy," he says.

"I know," I say, "but promise me you won't do that again." Zoro smiles and gently begins to lead me below deck.

"I promise."

And it's only now, walking through the storm with my first mate's steady arm around me, that I realize I have been treasuring the wrong precious thing all along.

o-o-o

**_Really, though... has anyone else noticed how many times Zoro has dragged Luffy out of the water? IT'S TIME FOR THE CAPTAIN TO SHOW SOME GRATITUDE. XP_**

**_Anyway, ignore me. I hope you liked it! And remember, I still love reviews._**

**_Up next: Robin_**


	6. Robin

**_Author's Note: The last installment! Also the hardest for me to write, and - I believe - the shortest one by far. Ah, well. Sometimes short and sweet is the way to go._**

**_So... TA-DA! I present to you the final hug! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!_**

o-o-o

**Robin**

It's always quietest on the Going Merry late at night. That's when I get the most reading done, and the most thinking.

The deck is bathed in moonlight by the time it's my turn for watch. I stretch and nod politely to the yawning Nami, who waves before disappearing below deck to get some sleep. I end up settling near the prow of the ship, but do not immediately open the book I brought with me. Instead, I let my mind wander.

I've been a part of this crew for almost a month now, and they all still manage to baffle me. I don't quite understand why Luffy was so willing to take me in. It's true that I had nowhere else to go, and he did save my life, but I can't help but wonder: how will I fit into this close-knit crew?

A sigh escapes my lips and I lean against the rail, my eyes on the waves below.

Secretly, I don't know if I ever _will_ fit in with this crew. They are so tight, and they seem to understand each other so well. The crews I have been a part of in the past never bothered to understand each other, and that worked just fine for me. The less I had to tell others of my past, the better.

And yet…

I sigh again, knowing full well I must tell my new nakama everything. I will never be trusted if I don't. Especially by a certain swordsman…

"If you keep sighing like that, someone will assume you're upset."

I jump at the voice, unused to being caught so off guard, and turn to watch said swordsman step into the moonlight. I smile blandly.

"Have you been spying, Mr. Swordsman?" I ask. "That's not like you."

"I was awake," he states with a shrug, joining me at the rail. He avoids my gaze, instead focusing on the dark horizon. "What's wrong?"

I am slightly taken aback by such a forward question. Zoro doesn't seem to be a very… _sensitive_ person.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask innocently, leaning against the rail once more. He glances at me and I can see the incredulity in his eyes, but he says nothing. I can't help yet another sigh, and he looks away again, grinning like he's won something.

Which, I guess, he has.

"All right," I finally concede. "You want me to tell you what's wrong?"

"Only if you think it'll help."

Damn him. He's cleverer than he looks, getting this kind of confession out of me.

"Fine," I say, trying my hardest not to sound angry but still managing to come off a bit miffed. "I don't understand your crew."

This seems to confuse him. His brow furrows, but he still doesn't look at me.

"What's there not to understand?" he asks.

"I don't get how you are all so close," I admit. "The pirates I have worked with in the past were cutthroat, selfish, and cruel, even to their own crew. In some cases, _especially_ to their own crew. Why is yours so different?"

"I think you know why," he says, his voice surprisingly soft. "It's Luffy."

"You are putting this all on your captain's shoulders?"

"Mostly, yeah," Zoro says with a shrug. "He's young. He still has morals and all that crap. I don't think he'd put up with us fighting amongst each other, so we don't." He pauses and shoots me a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. "And he's your captain, too. You're a part of this crew, now, remember?"

"Yes," I say. And that's really all I _can_ say.

It makes sense, I guess. Luffy is unlike any captain I've met before. He's far too selfless, far too attached to his little nakama.

"Tell me," I say after a moment of silence. "Do you think I will ever become used to this?"

"In time, yeah."

"And…" I hesitate, knowing that this could be difficult. "And do you think I'll ever be trusted?"

He doesn't answer immediately, and I hazard a glance in his direction. He is still staring intently at the horizon. My heart sinks; perhaps he doesn't trust me yet…

"What makes you think you aren't trusted now?"

I meet his gaze again, my own eyes wide. He is actually _smiling_ at me and I find it hard to speak, so instead I just return the smile and lean toward him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He says nothing, but I feel an arm snake around my shoulders and tug me close, and I know my questions have been answered.

At last, I feel accepted.

o-o-o

**_No, it's not a blatant hug, I know, but I couldn't find a way for them to have a decent hug without going way out of character, so... eh._**

**_And that's it! Thanks for reading, you guys have been great. Don't forget to leave me some love! Tootles, all! ;D _**


End file.
